


Prelude

by sunflower1343



Series: Preludes [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's thoughts in an early part of chapter one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A small prelude to the action in chapter one, originally written for a friend whose birthday happens to be today so I thought it would be a nice day to post it. There is a second short since her comments inspired more. I'll post that tomorrow.
> 
> Originally written March 2006.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on his throne and watched night fall over the city. His city. His empire.

Every dark building, every lit street. Every breathing person. All his. He could make them do what he wanted. Make them into what he wanted. He held the strings, made them dance.

He was the root of power in Tokyo, and so all of Japan was his kingdom, whether he wanted it or not.

He didn't particularly.

He kept it, of course. What fool would turn away from power? But it wasn't particularly interesting. Not any longer. Because it was already his. 

It was the gaining of control that fascinated him.

The seduction.

Pushing a little farther than they're willing to go.

Making them a part of their own fall into sin.

Making them, in the end, spread their legs freely for what followed.

A small red glow reflected in the black window as he drew on his cigarette. A blemish on the night. Then it disappeared, leaving him once again cloaked in darkness as he exhaled.

He liked the smooth perfection of the window. Flat. Black. Reflecting only what he wished. Reflecting nothing but shadow.

But, he admitted honestly to himself, the blemishes were the things he looked forward to, simply because he would have a chance to once more play the game. Smoothing things out. Leveling anything that sought to stand against him.

His phone beeped.

_"The car is here, Asami-sama."_

He hung up without acknowledgement and sat for a moment longer. Then he reached out a long elegant arm and crushed the small red light in his hand against the ashes. He stood, and in the darkness silently walked across thick carpet to the table that had been set up beyond his desk. 

He gazed down, then brushed the back of his fingers lightly along the strips of leather lying there, a small thrill racing through him. He took in the scent of it, then raised his head as if seeking another. It was time. He pivoted and walked toward the door, hesitating a second before stepping through and closing it. He could have sworn he saw something glowing in the window. 

 

~end~


End file.
